Rosalina's Observatory Striptease
by Woody K
Summary: Rosalina invited Peach and Daisy to a sleepover, bringing back the game Spin or Strip. Nudity and sex ensues after Rosalina is the first to lose. Request from DRE MONTOYA.


One night, Peach and Daisy were invited by Rosalina to her observatory. Peach brought some movies to watch, Daisy had the game of Spin or Strip. After watching films including Legally Blonde and Zootopia in her bedroom. They decided to play Spin or Strip.

Rosalina offered to go first, she spun the dial and she watched it pass 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. It spun for about five seconds, the dial slowed down at 6 and looked like it would stop at 10, but it didn't. Too bad for her, the dial landed on a big fat zero. The blonde said, "Aw."

In a taunting tone, the other princesses said, "Sorry."

The pink princess said normally, "You know what you have to do."

Daisy said, "Now off with everything."

Being compliant, Rosalina carefully removed every article of clothing as Peach and Daisy cheered her on. First, her light blue dress that she just let fall to the floor. Next came the crown, then the earrings, which she put on top of her dress. Then, the gloves, she dropped them on the floor and used her bare hands to take off her high heels and her socks, she placed the high heels beside the lounge chair and carefully tucked the socks inside them, Rosalina was down to her bra and panties, both light blue in color.

Now half naked, Rosalina slowly gripped the sides of her underwear. The blonde pulled her panties down her legs, once they landed at her dainty feet, she untangled her bare feet from them and left on the floor. Finally, Rosalina undid her bra, which came off and was placed on top of her undies.

Finally, Rosalina was completely naked. She faced the clothed women while putting her hands on her hips and smiling. Both girls cheered as Rosalina proudly stood naked in front of her friends. Rosalina blew a kiss to Peach and Daisy as they scanned her from her head to her feet. The space princess had a very flat tummy and her navel looked fun to stick a finger in, her legs were a little longer since she was a little taller. Also, Rosalina's buttocks were very tall and mature, like a mother's butt in contrast to Peach and Daisy's round and bouncy bottoms while Rosalina's vagina had a very messy and hairy pube patch. Peach complimented Rosalina's breasts, "Wow. They are probably so firm and bigger than both of ours."

Daisy giggled, "I don't remember how big Peach's breasts or mine are, but they definitely seem larger than ours, Rosalina."

It was very arousing for Rosalina to be naked and having Peach and Daisy watch her, but she wanted them to get naked too. The naked princess slowly moved her hands up her legs to her cleft, gave it a little stroke and then stopped. Rosalina sat on her butt as she started fingering herself and opening her legs so the others could see her spread the wetness around her whole vulva. As Rosalina touched herself, she let out a deep moan.

Watching Rosalina rub herself while naked was every bit as exciting as the blonde and redhead smiled from seeing Rosalina go back and forth with her free hand, from stroking her thighs to rubbing her breasts. Her other hand stayed busy, sometimes running over her clit and sometimes putting a finger deep into her cunt.

Peach and Daisy were beckoned by Rosalina to come over to her. The pink and yellow princesses slowly approached her, almost like they were in a hypnotic trance. Soft kisses were soon planted, Peach was softly kissing her left eye, the left half of her forehead, left nostril, left cheek, the left half of her chin and her upper lip. Daisy tended to the right side, gently kissing her right eye, the right half of her forehead, right nostril, right cheek, the right half of her chin and her lower lip.

The blonde placed a finger on the tip of Rosalina's left nipple while Daisy touched her right. An electric shock raced through Rosalina from head to toe. Peach and Daisy pressed on her nipples, pushing them into her breasts and Rosalina's knees went weak. Rosalina hardly had time to wonder why they were actually touching her because she was dealing with the sensations they were giving her as she stroked their head and moaned, "Oh, Peach. Oh, Daisy. I'm naked and now I am incredibly horny becuase of you."

As Peach and Daisy kissed down her neck and chest, they cupped Rosalina's breasts. Rosalina moaned, "Damn, that feels good."

Peach and Daisy began massaging her left and right breast and flicking at her nipples. Rosalina felt their tongues rubbing back and forth over them. Peach giggled, "Your nipple is getting hard."

Daisy said, "Both of them are."

Rosalina enjoyed the sensations, saying, "Unnng!"

Peach now had most of her left tit in her mouth and Daisy had her right, both sucking hard while licking and flicking her nipples with their tongues. Once they got tired of sucking, they put her breasts in their hands, kneading them, stroking them and playing with them. Several minutes passed as they drove Rosalina wild, so wild that she asked them both, "Do you want to see my bare bottom?"

The two princesses nodded, Rosalina happily turned around to show off her exposed ass. Groping was soon felt as Peach squeezed Rosalina's right butt cheek while Daisy slapped her left like a pervert. It was a sensation that was so out of this world that Rosalina didn't know when they each got front of Rosalina again and each had a hand reach for her crotch.

The space princess soon became aware of two hands near her vagina, playing at her hole. Peach and Daisy each had one finger just barely inside it, mostly rubbing around Rosalina's pussy lips. Her knees had nearly buckled again as their fingers found her clit and Rosalina lost what little control she had, she was gone in the moment, enjoying the sparks flying from her pussy as well as from her nipples. Soon, Rosalina's naked body was awash in an orgasm. Not a big one, but enough to cause her to afterwards realize what was happening.

Rosalina felt like they seemed to touch all the right places in just the right way. Their tongues eased themselves between her folds, delicately working their way up and down, pushing her lips apart. They found her hole and worked their way in just an inch or so, then back out again. The space princess felt a sucking feeling from time to time when Peach and Daisy's mouths fully covered her entire pussy and soon, Rosalina had another little tremor course through her nude body.

While this was going on, Peach and Daisy continued to manipulate Rosalina's breasts. They each used one hand to cup one, this time Peach playing with her right nipple as Daisy played with her left while they still fingered each other. It felt like Peach and Daisy were making slow, passionate love to Rosalina. They were enjoying their feel, their texture, the difference between the soft skin of Rosalina's tit and the rough feel of her areola.

Peach and Daisy pulled their mouths away from her pussy and played tenderly with her nipples, both with their lips and with their tongues and occasionally with their teeth. It was a lovely and stimulating feeling. Rosalina loved it, but her attention kept shifting between her breasts and her vagina as Peach and Daisy each had two fingers now pushing in and out of Rosalina's vagina, she returned the favor fingering them both simultaneously. Soon, their thumbs were rubbing her clit back and forth as well as up and down.

The space princess was nearly to the breaking point now as the blonde and redhead each had two fingers tapping lightly on her clit, rubbing it some more, then they licked it with their tongues, then pushed them lightly inwards. Her senses were overwhelmed at that point. Peach and Daisy's hands were still stroking Rosalina, concentrating on her private areas.

As Rosalina stood up, their hands didn't leave her body. Peach and Daisy gave Rosalina a big hug, Rosalina liked the feeling of their clothed bodies against her naked one. She asked them, "I don't you two could play another round of Spin or Strip to see who gets naked next?"

Peach said, "Forget the game. We'll strip down just for the fun of being naked."

Daisy giggled, "I was just gonna say that."

They both took off their dresses, then their crowns, then their earrings, gloves, high heels, socks, pantis and bra. Peach's undergarments were pink and she had everything neatly folded, Daisy's were yellow and she simply tossed everything to the side.

The naked women couldn't stop looking at each other's nude bodies. As they looked Peach, her nipples were very large and seemed always erect. Peach also had a flat stomach was just so lovely with a cute little belly button in the middle. Peach's vagina was very clean shaven, like the rest of her body, her pussy looked like it was given a Brazilian wax. The blonde turned around to show her buttocks, Peach had a cute little bottom that was smooth all over and rather soft and squishy, Daisy thought it would so much fun to touch, so she pinched her left butt cheek while Rosalina pinched her right, making Peach yelp. The blonde blushed and giggled a little, she seemed to be less embarrassed about being naked.

Peach and Rosalina stared at a naked Daisy with an open mouth, commenting on Daisy's breasts, "Those are gorgeous and so big."

Daisy smiled and giggled, enjoying the attention. Then she said, "Yours are a little bigger than mine, you know."

Peach laughed, "Well, mine are still as nice as yours."

The tomboy looked down at herself as Peach and Rosalina looked at Daisy too. Daisy's boobs were well-shaped, with huge areolas and large nipples, though slightly smaller than Peach's. She also had an equally flat stomach that was just as lovely with a cute little belly button in the middle. Daisy's vagina had a neatly trimmed patch of orange pubic hair. Daisy's buttocks were in full view when she turn around, her bubble butt was incredibly cute because it was so soft, round and firm, it was a little larger than Peach's, but a little smaller than Rosalina's. Peach and Rosalina thought it would so much fun to touch, so Peach pinched her right butt cheek and Rosalina pinched her left, making Daisy yelp. The blondes complimented the naked tomboy, "Your butt cheeks are great."

Peach offered to Daisy, "Do you want me to give you a hug? I know you want to feel your naked skin against mine."

Daisy was touched, "Aw, Peach. It warms my heart to see you enjoy your own nakedness."

Peach hugged her friend, wrapping her arms around the tomboy's shoulders as Daisy wrapped her arms around her waist, caressing every inch of Peach's exposed skin, mostly feeling her back and squeezing her bare bottom. Daisy kissed Peach on the lips for a little longer than a few seconds, but the blonde back did not away this time.

The redhead mentioned, "I thought you said you were not gay."

Peach responded, "You could say I've warmed up to the prospect of homosexuality."

Rosalina asked, "Where's _my_ hug?"

She repeated the process with Rosalina, Peach's arms wrapped around Rosalina's shoulders as she let the space princess move her hands up and down Peach's nakedness, playing with her back and butt. Rosalina also kissed Peach, who smiled, "Oh, Rosalina. Your naked beauty is mesmerizing."

"So is yours and so is Daisy's."

Daisy smirked and said, "Are you up for some streaking around the observatory?"

In unison, Peach and Rosalina said, "Sure."

Before going, Peach asked Rosalina, "Are the Lumas asleep?"

"Yes, they won't see or hear us."

The three naked princesses exited the bedroom and went streaking around to the other domes including the Terrace, the Fountain, the Kitchen, the Bedroom, the Engine Room and the Garden. They giggled wildly as they were naked on every area of the observatory and stopped at the beacon in the middle.

Peach asked, "You ladies want to masturbate?"

Daisy and Rosalina immediately slowly slid a hand each between their legs. Peach joined them and started to rub very slowly, they all also knew that their breasts wanted attention. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina couldn't help but let out a moan as they went away with her actions, they each continued to run a hand up and down their lips, making sure to press their extended clits. The three of them pinched and squeezed their hard nipples, they were truly enjoying this a lot.

Moaning and panting increased with their breathing. Their legs were out wide, their hands left their breasts as they supported themselves with them. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were biting their lip as they lifted their butts from ground into their hands. They were putting as much pressure they could onto their clit. Waves of pleasure rippled throughout their bare bodies as if their bones, muscles, and skin were all swept into the great aura of their individual orgasms.

Peach's screams of pleasure did not stop, neither did Daisy's or Rosalina's. They were still in climax as they went into another. The pleasure was not stopping and neither were they, so they kept up their hand movement and tried to keep it all going. As the third was hitting them, they were slowing. Their energy was leaving them, but they were not going to stop. They went through multiple smaller ones until they blacked out.

They took a few minutes to recharge, then they looked at each other with lust-filled eyes, Daisy wrapped her arms around Peach's neck. Peach instantly knew what would happen next and a smile of anticipation curled her lips as her arms wrapped around Daisy's back. Their eyes locked and eagerness was rebuilding within them, their lips made contact and Peach felt a shiver of lust run through her. Unable to contain her arousal any longer, Peach took control and forced her tongue into Daisy's mouth. Sliding it across hers in a teasing manner, Peach guided it back to her own mouth. That was all it took to convince Daisy to join her in a lustful tongue dance.

As they got into their mutual stroking, they cuddled closer and closer. Rosalina got in on it, sandwiching Peach between them as Peach's face was naturally pressed up against Daisy's breast. She didn't have anything on and Peach found her lips just inches from the tomboy's nipple. Peach was so overcome with lust that she hardly thought about how she would like Peach to play with her nipple. Maybe it was because her own are sensitive and Peach like to pinch them a little when she masturbated. Anyway, it seemed just the natural thing to do to lean over a little farther, take Daisy's nipple between her lips and give it a gentle tug while Rosalina gripped Peach's buttocks.

Daisy moaned with pleasure when Peach did this and the blonde knew very well that it was very sexy for her too to give her the extra pleasure. Now that Peach was not nervous at all about what she was doing anymore, her feelings began to overwhelm her and she felt her orgasm building between her legs. Rosalina pressed Peach into Daisy's naked body and Peach began to hump on the redhead's finger for all she was worth.

Rosalina moved from grabbing Peach's butt to grabbing Daisy's butt. The redhead reacted by fingering Rosalina with her free hand as Peach took Daisy's nipple all the way into her mouth and licked it with her tongue, swirling around it and lashing back and forth over it. Peach didn't want them to cum just yet because she knew it would all be over if they did, but she knew none of them couldn't help themselves. She _did _want them and herself to come, but also wanted it to last as long as possible, then Peach got very still as her pussy contracted, pulsed and poured juice over Daisy's hand.

The tomboy responded to her excitement and panted and humped back at Peach's hand. As she bucked faster and faster, Peach suddenly heard her say, "Peach...Oh, Peach! You good girl! Oh, how I've wanted you!"

Then, Daisy was in the throes of her own orgasm, pushing against her hand, gasping, and then as she calmed a little, squeezing her thighs and keeping Peach's hand from moving much, firmly trapped up against her sopping cunt as she and Rosalina came.

They stayed hugging each other for a little while and then they all gently laid back. Daisy leaned over and Rosalina and Peach's faces, looked into their eyes and then she bent down and kissed them both full on their lips at the same time. It felt good and Peach and Rosalina both kissed her back simultaneously. Being naked and touching each other had gotten them so hot, Peach reveled in the excitement at the thought of doing it with her friends, being intimate with someone she knew so well that had made her moisten again and again. Peach knew from what Daisy and Rosalina had said in their heat that their had felt the same way about her.

Soft moans were heard as they kissed again while Peach's hands roamed Daisy and Rosalina's nudity, even pinching and squeezing their bottoms. It was incredibly arousing because of how their breasts bumped together a few times and their nipples were soon turned to stone. Daisy's lips and made contact with Peach's left nipple and Rosalina sucked her right. Their tongues soon joined the party and increasingly powerful moans fused from Peach's mouth, the arousal was coursing through her veins as Daisy and Rosalina teased her nipples, sending shivers of arousal running through the blonde.

Peach gestured for Daisy to dive down, plunging deep enough to reach my pussy. When Daisy had Peach lie on her back, forced her legs apart and buried her face in Peach's crotch, the blonde moaned, "Fuck!"

Daisy fingered herself as her tongue began darting into Peach's pussy and her fingers brushed against her labia. A moan escaped Peach's mouth as two of Daisy's fingers slipped into her, forcing increasingly powerful moans past Peach's lips, but Rosalina muffled them kissing her while also fingering herself.

It was not until a powerful orgasm exploded within her that Peach was finally allowed to moan, "FUUCCCKKKK!"

After Peach climaxed, so did Daisy and Rosalina. They cuddled naked as Daisy asked a question, "Who could be as beautiful as us in the nude?"

Rosalina said, "Probably a naked Pauline."

Peach suggested, "Maybe we can let her join in next time."

The three nude women giggled as they fell asleep, too tired to head back to the bedroom.


End file.
